TwoSides of the coin
by Thebaptist
Summary: Story is seen through the eyes of Twoface. What would happen if...I can't tell you.. I hope you enjoy it.


A/N: First time writing a story like this. A different prospective through the eyes of an unfortunate character. I hope you enjoy the ride.

"Yes Mr. Dent" The psychologist says after seeing the guards bring the former D.A into his office."THE NAMES TWOFACE"! He retorts with snarl at the doctor. "Hello Mr. Dent my name is Dr. Greene and I will be your primary psychologist for your stay at Arkham, please have a seat. The guards shove twoface into chair. "Com'on Doc you know we're going to be here for along time" twoface says with a grin.

Looking through a psychiatric file the size of the bible the doctor utters a soft "hmm". "Mr. Dent aka Twoface, what happened to Gotham's greatest D.A? You alone cleaned the streets, Putting Crime bosses in jail. You made Gotham a better place. "Hey doc did you see our face" "WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED. Leaning forward breathing heavily into the doctors face, the guards trying to holding him back in the seat. "Good thing he's in a straight jacket " one guard whispers to the other. Twoface hears the insult, stands up and head buts the guard knocking him out cold. "Mr. Dent, Stop! Damn it, Guard take him to medical wing" "Please Mr. Dent, if you'd cooperate this will go a lot faster, now sit down." The doctor resumes reading his file "Well it says here you got help for temper I guess that didn't work?" " Ya we're working on it doc" Twoface shouts. "Mr. Dent we have a lot of work to do, I want to help, my main goal is to help with your dissociative personality disorder." Twoface lets out a laugh " This is not something to laugh at, so why don't you tell me what happened." he asks Harvey. " You really want us to tell you? You can't imagine what we saw or what we did? But it had to happen we couldn't take it anymore" "Who is this US you keep referring to Mr. Dent?" Twoface sits there and stars at the doctor before him, thoughts, voices racing through his mind.

_"And he thinks we're crazy, I want to kill him."_ _**"Why don't you Harvey? Whats really holding you back? "Ah yes, your holding me back." "Let me take over, you know your nothing without me. That night wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me"**_ "STOP, JUST PLEASE STOP!" Harvey screams."Mr. Dent calm down!, GUARDS!" The doctor calls out, three guards run in. " Calm down,CLAM DOWN, WE CANT DAMN IT!" Twoface vigorously tries to get out of his restraints. The doctor runs over to the cabinet getting a syringe and a vial of Chlorpromazine "Guards hold him down" The doctor shouts. "Harvey this will help you relax, we will talk more tomorrow" the doctor nervously injects Harvey with the drug. "NO,STOP!" he tries to resist the shot but doesn't. "Guards take him back to his cell" The guards carry the now limp Twoface off. The guards arrive at Twoface's cell, "Lets throw him in before he wakes up" The guards throw him on the ground "Not so tough now are you?" one guard says to the now unconscious Twoface. The guards leave the cell and lock the do cell door behind them.

_I woke up to hearing a million muffled voices in my head, wasn't my usual maniacal, schizophrenic other personality talking. Looking in a haze I noticed I'm in my cell, my home away from home_,"_its been two months since the last time I was in here for braking into the jewelery store 5 blocks down form Crime Ally, Batman had to show up, __**Almost would have killed him too if it wasn't for his little toys**__,"_STOP STOP!_" _Dent tells his other half_, thank god though I couldn't kill the only friend that knew the real Harvey is inside this monster I have become. _

Harvey tries to stand up on his two feet but drops back down. _Damn feels like I was in a fight with Bain and lost_. "Mr. Dent?" the cell door opens up and lanky guard walks in with a tray of food,"Dr. Greene asked for a tray to be sent to you, some food on an empty stomach might do you some good" "I'm not hungry" "Mr. Dent I insist you eat something" "GET OUT" Twoface yells at the the guard. "AHH yes, I was wondering were you were, Twoface, I was waiting for that evil bastard to come out sooner or later." the guard replies. " WHO ARE YOU" Twoface shots at the guard."The medicine the doctor gave must have been strong, you don't remember me? Well all in good time, all in good time, oh by the way, the doctor wanted me to give you this also." The guard reaches under his hat to pulls a single piece of straw and brakes it into two, a toxin is released and Harvey inhales the gas "Scared you didn't I" The guard says to the now screaming Harvey

"Ahhh yes, I know what your afraid, should have seen it before."

"What do you want from me? that's not who am"

"Harvey, Harvey, but this is you, this is who you are

"NO IT'S NOT"

"Why are you so afraid of your true self, you could do extraordinary things Harvey, or should I say TWOFACE"

_ I was looking at the thing I dreaded to become, Scarecrow's fear gas is messing with my head._

_ Scarecrow looks like my evil, darker half, that's what Twoface looks like if he was a whole _

_ person _

"Look at me Harvey, LOOK AT ME! This is who you are?" Scarecrow screams

One last scream from Harvey sends himself into an unconscious state.

The night was long, Screams from the other inmates could be heard all over Arkham. Guards were waiting for their shifts to end so they could leave that hellhole and spend the rest of the day with there families. One guard leaves his post to do rounds, as he enters the main cell block he hears a groaning noises coming from one of the cell, with his hand on hes gun he walks over to the cell "Who's there" "Mr. Dent?" "Open cell number 2" the guard shouts. The cell door slides open and the guard finds Twoface on the ground whispering "It's not me, It's not me" "Call Dr. Greene, Mr. Dent doesn't look to good"

"Harvey, Harvey" a smell of smelling salt wakes Dent up. "Get that stuff away from me Christ, could have splashed water on my face or something" Looking Dumbfounded at Mr. Dent the doctor's reply " Well Mr. Dent you were out cold and whispering "It's not me." _ what the hell is he talking about? All I remember was the doctor asking what happened that night. "_ I keep hearing voices doctor but there muffled I can't make it out what its trying to say" "Well Mr. Dent you knocked out one of my guards and had a episode last night I had to give you something to calm you down" "He probably deserved it" a grin comes over Harvey face. "Harvey please stop making jokes, are you able to walk? We can go to my office and talk. Harvey is help off the floor buy two guards and escorted to to the office"Well Mr. Dent do you want to start were we left off? So tell me me what happened and why are you are here at Arkham?"

A Black Berry Rolls Royce pulls up to the front door of Gotham City Bank."Boss were here, its almost 2pm" a henchmen says to Twoface. "**Heads we don't, Tails we do **" The flip of the coin can be heard throughout the car. "**Get the C4 boys were going in** " The two guards get out of the car, run around to the back trunk, One goon picks up the duffel bag and the other a shoot gun. Two face flips his coin as he is the first to enter the bank. "**Everyone, may we have your attention?" This is a holdup, EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND**. Fifteen hostages fall to the floor in fear, some scream for help, others bury there heads in there hands. "**You guard the door, no-one in or out, or WE will shoot you.. we aren't of sound mind. You, take the gun out of the bag and then hand us the bag.**" Without hesitation the guard gets he revolver and hands the bag over to Twoface.

Twoface walks over to the steel-reinforced concrete bank vault. He throws down the bag and pulls out C4 and starts to plant it to the door when he hears glass shatter above him. "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT**?" A diving kick sends Twoface to the floor. "Harvey this isn't you" The two henchmen rush over to Twoface and see Batman holding Twoface buy the collar. Before they can pull the trigger Batman throws his baterang at them, dropping there guns. "**God can't you use the front do like a normal person Batman**" "Harvey let me help you please I won't want to have to fight you, you were my best friend and still are" "**Chance is what made US this way, and its up to chance if these souls make it out of here alive, including US and you batman" **. A flip of the coin lands on tails. "**We've had our thumb on the trigger the whole time 3...2... **"HARVEY DON'T!**...1 **

A/N I don't own batman or any other characters associated with the cartoon/comic or DC.


End file.
